


My Fate, Your Hands

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Ignoct Week 2017 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, I have no tags for this really, M/M, except the boys loving each other unconditionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: It should be difficult to give your life over to someone, to know them and trust them and accept their life in your hands, too. But somewhere through the years, they've done just that.Third Timed Quest for Ignoct Week! Prompt:絆 (bonds between people)





	My Fate, Your Hands

Ignis knows him better than anyone. That much is a given. Noctis doesn’t try to argue with it, and it’s not something he really wants to argue about, anyway. Ignis being familiar with him isn’t a bad thing. It’s one of the best, really.

He likes to think that he knows Iggy better than anyone, too. It’s probably a toss-up between him and Gladio, but… he’s known him so _long_. He’s picked up on things.

Like the fact that Ignis’s favorite time of day is early morning, that his neck is ticklish, that he’s not fond of heights, and he doesn’t like cottage cheese. He likes the morning because it’s when the day breaks, Noctis’s hair against his neck makes him gasp in laughter, he broke his ankle falling from a tree when he was six, and he makes a very, _very_ subtle face when cottage cheese is presented to him.

Maybe these are all things that anyone can pick up, but Noctis is the one who _has_ picked them up. Unimportant details to tuck away, remember at the worst of times when he’s supposed to be remembering something critical.

He knows the way that Ignis feels when he curls into bed around him, protective and gently possessive and, usually, _exhausted_. He knows the way that Ignis feels when they tangle together, warm bodies and strong hands and lingering kisses.

He knows the way that Ignis feels when his uncle is lost in Insomnia. He knows the way that Ignis feels about loss, knows the panic that comes when they are separated, knows the terror that comes with the idea that they may not see each other again.

He knows about Ignis’s strong sense of duty, how, sometimes, it gets in the way of other things. He knows about Ignis’s strong sense of loyalty, and feels the presence of it every day.

He knows about Ignis’s sense of humor– a little dry, sometimes unexpected– and about Ignis’s compulsion to have things just so. He knows how he feels when they aren’t.

He can catch Ignis after a bad day– even if no one else notices it’s a bad day– and hold him for an extended moment and he knows intimately how it feels when Ignis folds into him for it. Ignis can do the same to him: brush a hand up against the back of his, and Noctis can find it within himself to smile again.

He lets Ignis take care of him even when he doesn’t need someone to take care of him. He knows asking him to stand aside is not only useless, but also causes too much distress. Ignis allows him the same, without _too_ much protesting; lets him tuck him into bed and put a cool cloth on his forehead or takes the Ebony away from him if he’s pushing too hard. (Noct does take some pride in the fact that only _he_ is the one who can take away Ebony from Ignis Scientia.)

He’s the one that Noct can turn up at his doorstep sick and say that he feels like he’s dying. (Not very applicable on their journey, but it had happened before. Multiple times.) He’s the one he can drag himself to and break into pieces, and Ignis only helps him back to his feet afterwards without judgment.

It’s been that way since they were kids. Noct doesn’t know when it really started, their shared vulnerabilities and fine-tuned into each other nature, but he had noticed it when they were young. And it hasn’t changed. Spending more time with Ignis has only increased his attention to detail and vice versa, he likes to think.

Ignis catches him staring across the campfire. Noctis smiles a little sheepishly and turns back to his Veggie Medley stew. Damn that Ignis and his fondness for vegetables. He can practically hear the waves of amusement coming from the cook in question.

A moment later, while he’s still staring into his stew, a cup of coffee is offered to him. He looks up, first at the mug and then at a slightly smirking Ignis.

“… Vegetables, Speeeecs,” he whines, and takes the coffee.

Ignis’s fingertips linger over the back of Noctis’s hand. “Indeed.”

Noctis doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of a smile, but, as always, he can’t help but grin.

**Author's Note:**

> my kink is wholesome relationships full of trust and intimate understanding between the people involved ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
